Curses Spell
by Jack Castle
Summary: My story is very good (or thats what everyone tells me -) its the same story line but with a major twist. Like tohru is also part of the curse because of the way the curse is put apon them. and i promise if you read my story you will love it! -


words that are underlined appear when kyo is thinking _words that are slanted like this appear when Yuki is thinking _**and words that are just bold and not underlined appear when Halena is thinking**

**Curse's Spell chapter one. **

"Wow look!" said Halena picking up a beautiful back and white bracelet." Isn't it lovely!?

"Yeah," said Kyo "If that's what you want lets get it and go. You know I hate shopping."

"Huh?" said Halena looking slightly at Kyo. "Oh, okay...let's see. Yep! I want this one." Smiled Halena then went to the man in charge and paid. Kyo always hated going to outdoor shops even with Halena.They then began to walk home. But suddenly Halena spots an old man trying to sell a beautiful crystal ball. She tugs Kyo's arm softly. He looks at her but doesn't pay it any mind, she then tugs harder.

"Kyo!" she yelled

"Auh! What is it?"

"Look"

Kyo looked at the old man curiously.

"What about him?" he said

"Look at the lovely crystal ball he's selling." Halena said and tugged him towards the old man.

"AH! What are you doing!" yelled Kyo startled

"Lets see how much it is" Halena insisted

"No wait!"

"You..." said a voice.

"Huh?' said Kyo looking around to see where the voice came from.

"Over here..." it said again. It was the old mans voice.

"Auh!" said Halena smiling and grabing Kyo's arm and running him towards the stand.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Kyo yelled. Then stopped and looked at the man. "What did you want?" Kyo asked

"I want you to buy this." said the old man holding out a crystal ball.

"Not interested" said Kyo, but Halena really wanted the ball.

"OH! Kyo buy it for me please! It would be a wonderful birthday present."

"You got your gift now lets go!" Kyo yelled pulling Halena away but then the old man spoke.

"A curse with a spell on it is never broken!" Kyo looked back in the mans direction but he was gone.

"What the?

"What?" said Halena looking to the old man? "Huh!? He's gone!"

"Let's go!" said Kyo amazed. Then he grabbed Halena's hand and went home.

**Home**

"That's not fair! You cheated!" whined Momiji. Momiji was a short kid with short blonde hair.

"Yes, I saw you take that one with out rolling." said Yuki. Yuki was much taller than Momiji and he was always polite never yelled, the complete opposite of Kyo. You see Kyo had orange hair and a short temper.

"Oh! You guys are just mad i'm winning!" yelled Kugura very confident. She was much like yuki and Kyo, scary. But with short brown hair. Exactly like Halena only Halena had long brown hair. Momiji, Yuki, and Kugura were all playing monopoly when Kyo and Halena walked in.

"Well miss castle welcome home. Did you have a good time?" said Yuki

"Well..."Halena began but Kyo cut in.

"Hi! You know i'm alive too!" he yelled. Everyone could tell he said it with more anger than usual.

"Well like I said" Halena snapped and went off to her room. Everyone quickly looked at Kyo.

"What did you do this time, stupid? You hurt Halena's feelings!" yelled Momiji. "If she were my girlfriend id treat her with more respect!" he said most confident. Kyo's face turned red.

"What! Well she's not your girlfriend she's mine!"

"Huh?" said Momiji turning towards Kyo.

"Oh great." said Yuki putting his head on his hands. Kugura looked at him confused.

"What?" she said

"These two can fight for hours!" said Yuki "It'll take a miracle to stop them."

Just then Halena walked slowly down the first couple of stairs.

"Kyo, you guys need to come up here now!" she yelled startling everyone. So they ran up the stairs frantic. Till they entered Halena's room

"What! What's wrong." yelled Momiji. But Halena was just sitting in the computer seat silent and still.

"Oh, nothings wrong!" said Kyo mad and out of breath.

"O k...then back to our fight!" yelled Momiji. "Besides Kyo she's not even your girlfriend!"

"Who said I was Kyo's girlfriend?" Halena said unfreezing.

"It just slipped I didn't mean It." said Kyo "huh?" he said looking at the computer screen. "It's the crystal ball..."

"Huh?" everyone said looking at the screen too. It was silent then the clock went off.

"Oh no! Eleven!" yelled Kugura. "We need to get ready for the festival! Halena come on we need to get ready!" then Halena and Kugura ran to the other room.

"We better get ready too." said kyo.

"Right" said yuki

"I'm not going to attend..." said Momiji.

"Ok" said kyo

"Kyo!" Yuki scolded. "And why not Momiji?"

"Auh! No reason...you and Kyo go ill sit here and work on......something." Momiji said laughing a bit at his answer. "You two better hurry! If you don't get dressed soon you'll be in trouble!" he said leaving the room.

**Ten minutes later**

"How do I look?" said Kugura. She had on a lovely gold yellow kimono.

"um...good I guess." said Kyo

"I'm ready." said Halena, and she ran down the stairs. She was wearing a lovely white kimono and it had small cherry blossoms around it.

"How do I look?" she asked. Kyo just put his head down.

"You look lovely." said Yuki. "Shall we go?" he said holding Halena's hand.

"Oh...um ok" said Halena slightly blushing. Kugura then looked at Kyo and smiled.

"I guess that means that you get to hold my hand." she said blushing.

Yuck...now I'm stuck holding Kugura's hand what's next...

Kyo knew that Kugura's liked him.

"Yea" he said grabbing her hand in a manner that said 'let's get this over with'

"Let's just go" he said following Halena and Yuki out the door. They all then started walking towards the festival. It was too quiet; it drove them all crazy, so Kyo decided to ask Halena a question.

"Hey, Halena" he said

"Um...yes." she replied looking back at him.

"Why were you looking at the Crystal ball earlier?" Kyo asked as a cold dead look came over her face.

"Auh? Is something wrong?" he said worried

"Oh, nothing. Ill explains later. Let's just try to have as much fun as possible! I mean this festival is only in town once a year right? So let enjoy it! K?" she said smiling. Everyone just nodded in agreement.

"Oh!" Yuki said pulling some fans from his kimono. "I almost forgot. I brought these for everyone" he said and handed them out to everyone. "You can put you favorite symbol on them and they bring good luck."

"Really! Does anyone have a pen?" Kugura asked most excited.

"Oh, I brought one of those too. Here. I kinda came prepared." Yuki said scratching his head. And they all stopped for a minute to paint their fans.

**5 minutes later**

"Done!" they all yelled. Kyo had a cat on his, Yuki had a rat on his, Kugura the boar, and Halena put the...a rice ball. The fans helped begin a wonderfully fun day.

**The Festival**

Finally they had arrived at the festival. Kyo and Kugura were out buying drinks and playing with masks.

"So...Yuki" Halena started.

"Um...yes?"

"Say! Why did you decide to put the rat on your fan?" she asked.

"Um...well. In the old legends it is said that the rat is the wisest of many animals strong too. I guess I envy the rat and the children born under its star."

"Wow! That's so sweet."

They then sat there in silence for a while.

"But...um I must ask why you put the rice ball on yours?" Yuki asked blushing a bit.

"Well. Because it's a wonderful thing. And full of love by it's...it's..."

"Huh "Yuki said looking at Halena her eyes tearing a bit.

"Full of love by its maker."

She finished

"Auh...you mean your mother." Yuki said. Halena's fist tightened as tears fell from her face.

"Um...yea.......my mother." she said. Yuki felt bad making her remember her dead mother.

**Three hours later**

"Auh!" said Halena. Yuki looked at her.

"What is it miss castle?"

"Uh...look the lights are going out. We should go find Kyo and Kugura."

Yuki nodded and they went off looking for them. It wasn't too long till them ran into them at a Rice ball stand.

"Auh! Rice balls!" exclaimed Halena.

**Funny how something's keep coming up...**

Yea! Don't they look great." said kugura

"Do you want one?" asked Kyo.

"Sure!" Halena answers. After buying the rice balls they startled walking home.

"I had a really good time Kyo." said Kugura holding his arm.

"Yea sure." he replied.

"What about you miss castle? Did you have fun?" asked Yuki

"Auh. Oh yes! I had a great time!"

**Home**

"Hey! Welcome home!" yelled Momiji most excited.

"Oh! Hi Momiji!" said Kugura.

Everyone else just waved and went up to go to bed.

"Halena..."Momiji said.

"Um...yes?" replied Halena

"You didn't show them yet did you?"

"Auh!"

"Show us what?" said Yuki

"The computer screen..." said Momiji

The crystal ball

Momiji walked to the upstairs room everyone followed even Halena. Then Momiji turned on the screen and the crystal ball appeared.

"What about it?" said Kugura?

"Read." Momiji told to Yuki

"Auh! alright." said Yuki so he looked at the screen and began to read.

"This wonderful crystal ball...HU!? Had a curse put upon it by its maker? When a horrible witch found it one day it did not bring her happiness. So she cast a spell on it and if anyone so rejects it they will be cursed at midnight of the same day. The curse will begin and will become active when a member of the household is huggled by one of the opposite sex." he finished

"So it effects everyone in the household now." said halena.

It was quiet...until the clock chimed. Everyone looked at it. Kyo spoke.

"Midnight..."


End file.
